


Kippen with a K

by JennieHanna



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inside jokes, It's just for the sake of making sense of why Jonah doesn't know anything, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Relationships aren't a focus, Sibling Relationship, but they're there lightly, long term prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieHanna/pseuds/JennieHanna
Summary: TJ and Amber have never told the Good Hair Crew that they're siblings. No on purpose, but they didn't run in the same circle and it never came up when either of them were hanging out at the Spoon. Life went on.What happens when the Kippens decide to have a little fun before revealing they're siblings to their friends?As far as the GHC know, they met at jazz camp.





	Kippen with a K

TJ had planned on meeting Cyrus at the Spoon around noon to celebrate the end of eighth grade with the rest of his friends. Graduation had been last weekend, but everyone had been so absorbed in their own family parties to have a friend-only get together until today. They were officially high schoolers. It didn't even feel real yet. 

But now he'd be going to the same school as Amber, which TJ couldn't be more excited about. They'd always been quite close since they were kids, with Amber always trying to be his protector, even though he'd always protest that he could protect himself just fine. She was always the one who didn't believe him, no matter how many fights he'd get into with his classmates or how easily the "bully" label stuck to him. No, Amber always saw through him. Before Cyrus came along, she'd been the one holding him back from the more dangerous and illegal acts his childhood friends would try and goad him into. 

So now that they'd finally be in the same school, TJ knew he could finally show her even more how much he'd changed for the better. She never wasted an opportunity to tell him how good meeting Cyrus had been for him, which TJ never argued with, and say she'd always known this better side of him had always been there waiting. 

It was quarter to noon as TJ pulled on gym shorts and a black shirt before bolting down the stairs. His parents had left for work early in the morning and it seemed Amber had disappeared as well. She probably had went over to Iris', he thought, as he dug through the coat closest for his shoes, since Andi wasn't available today. 

With a last look in the mirror in the foyer to make sure his hair had enough gel, TJ psyched himself up to go meet Cyrus. And Cyrus' friends. Yeah. Cause that's who he'd been pacing around thinking about for the last hour. 

He made his way to the Spoon.

***

TJ knew he was bad at math, but apparently estimating walking times was also something he couldn't do. By the time he got to the Spoon, it was twenty minutes past the time the GHC was supposed to meet. The humidity had caused some of the gel in his hair to loosen and not hold up, and with his excessive running a hand through it only seemed to make it worse. He was thankful he chose to wear black cause the nearly 90 degree heat was making him feel close to melting. 

Cyrus and the rest of his friends were already in their booth chatting with Amber and ordering another round of baby tatters. She walked off to go place the order right as TJ entered the restaurant. 

"Hey, TJ, you made it!" Cyrus said with a bright smile when he saw him. He was sitting alone across from Andi and Buffy in a simple navy button down that highlighted his tanned skin and TJ felt his heart stop at the sight. 

Andi gave him an easy smile that didn't match Cyrus', but was friendly all the same. She, unlike Buffy, had warmed up quicker to his presence. It hadn't been a short process, though, by far to get either of the girls to accept that he wasn't the same "Toxic TJ Kippen" he used to hear Buffy curse under her breath during practices. 

He slid in beside Cyrus, their legs side by side even though they're was plenty of room, "Sorry I'm late. Didn't realize how far I lived." 

"We ordered a shake for you," Cyrus told him, "I think Amber's making it right now. Hopefully. I'm never really sure what she's doing." 

Andi and Buffy nodded in agreement as they sipped their own shakes. TJ wondered how long it took them to get those. The Spoon was packed since it was the beginning of summer and school was out. Everyone was chatting amongst themselves and trying to escape the heat in the AC. 

"Here we go!" Amber's bubbly voice came from beside him. She placed a vanilla shake and a burger in front of TJ. She glanced at everyone's faces before saying, "Shoot! Your baby tatters. One second," and she disappeared again.

Buffy frowned, "We didn't order a burger." 

TJ shrugged and took a bite. It was his exact order, to a tee. No mustard, extra ketchup, fried onions, and an egg. He didn't even think the Spoon had this specific of a burger on the menu. 

When Amber appeared again with the baby tatters, Andi piped up, "You gave us someone else's order. We didn't get a burger." 

"Oh, I know. I got it for TJ." 

The table went silent. TJ slowed his chewing. 

Cyrus was the one to ask, "You two know each other?" 

Amber's eyes went wide. She looked down at TJ who was equally sharing in her confusion. Did none of them know they were siblings? How many times had Cyrus been over to his house and just coincidentally never been there when Amber was home? TJ knew his sister spent many nights over at Andi's... had she also never talked about having a brother to her? How had this just never popped up in conversation? 

"We met at jazz camp," TJ joked, but there was no distinction in his tone that he was joking. The group gave him shocked looks and Amber was standing over them wringing her hands awkwardly. 

Buffy deadpanned, "You went to jazz camp? You! TJ Kippen. A band nerd." 

He took a sip of his shake trying to keep his expression neutral, "Yeah. Played the bass clarinet for, oh, I don't know, three years? Stopped in 6th.

Amber smirked, seeming to follow his train of thought, "I stopped playing sax around the same time. But we both went to the same camp in Lake Mantiowa." 

Cyrus shook his head, "You've never told me you played an instrument!" 

TJ felt a bit bad for making Cyrus think he didn't know him as well as he thought. He rested a hand on Cyrus's knee, "Never came up. It was a long time ago." 

This time, Buffy narrowed her eyes, "I was in band in 6th grade. We never had any bass clarinets." 

"That's cause I played with a children's band located outside of Shadyside." 

"What was it called?" she questioned intently.

TJ grinned, "Greenfield Children's Jazz Band. You can look it up. Recognized across the state." 

Amber put a hand over her face to hide her own amusement. She knew better than anyone that he had actually played bass clarinet as a kid in what was actually a real band. 

When Buffy finished her googling, she looked up defeated, "He's right. It's won national awards for group competitions." 

TJ pushed his now finished burger plate away from him, "Well, thanks for the food." 

Amber ruffled his hair, "Anything for my old jazz camp buddy. And dear god, please stop putting so much gel in your hair. It's melting." 

When she walked off to assist the many annoyed customers, the table assaulted him in band nerd jokes. 

***

Two weeks passed after the Spoon get together and Cyrus still couldn't believe he used to be a jazz nerd. More so, he couldn't believe there was a fact about TJ he hadn't known. They were on their way to the frisbee field where Jonah Beck had decided to hold a game between anyone who wanted to join, even though ultimate season wasn't until January. The weather was slightly cooler than it had been, a mild 80 or so, but the lack of wind and clouds made the sun still beat down on their backs as they walked to the pitch. 

TJ kept bumping into Cyrus' shoulder as they walked from how close they stood, but Cyrus didn't seem to mind. Each time he walked into him, TJ was gifted with a quick smile and a laugh that made him want to just sling his arm over the other boy and pull him close. 

By the time they reached the game, most of the teams had arrived and were setting up and stretching. Jonah was in the middle of a heated discussion with Buffy, who it seemed who also be playing in today's game judging by her sport clothes. Andi was casually stretching on the grass beside them. 

"I'm telling you that's not how that works!" they heard Buffy cry and throw her hands up. 

Cyrus turned to TJ and mouthed, "What even?" 

"No clue, Underdog," he replied out loud.

Jonah turned to them when TJ spoke and his face lit up, "Let's ask Cyrus and TJ." 

Buffy said, "Fine, we shall."

Oh no. What did they just walk into.

"We're taking that summer health class remember," Buffy started quickly, "to get early credits for next year. And we were reviewing for our test and... well, Jonah, why don't you tell them what you said." 

Buffy had her arms crossed now and was looking thoroughly heated about whatever it was they were gonna hear. Jonah, on the otherhand, had blazing red cheeks that he didn't think was just from the heat.

"Abstinence," he mumbled.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," Buffy cupped a hand to her ear.

"I said why can't girls just take abstinence." 

TJ gaped at him, now understanding Buffy's tone. Cyrus beside him gripped TJ's arm to steady himself when he did break into a fit of laughter. 

Jonah sighed, "What? What about this am I missing! It's just a pill right?" 

Cyrus finally got ahold of himself and said, "Just...copy Buffy's notes from now on man." 

His face scrunched up in confusion, but said nothing else. He left them to go officially start the game with Buffy and Andi trailing behind snickering. 

"Imma grab a water, you want one?" TJ asked Cyrus. 

"I'm good." 

He headed over to the refreshment table and grabbed a tiny water bottle, the kind that is designed for kids and not anyone over three foot, and was taking a sip when someone came up behind him and hugged him. A whiff of familiar rose perfume comforted him.

"Hey, Teej, didn't know you'd be here," Amber greeted him and released him. She looked even more put together today as if the heat couldn't touch her in a long summer dress, whereas TJ knew he looked like he'd rolled out of bed in his outfit. 

"Cyrus wanted to come support Buffy and Andi," he explained. 

She eyed the group along with Jonah who were deep in conversation. Jonah's face was still red. He imagined they were still talking about health class. 

"You really like that Cyrus kid," Amber hummed and gave a sly smile. 

It was TJ's turn to blush, "He's my friend." 

"Mmm whatever you say. If that was my friend, I know we'd be dating by now." 

"What are you implying?" 

She sighed, "Look, I'm not blind, TJ. You don't really care much about Andi or Buffy or Jonah. You come for Cyrus. Because of him. He's always over at the house, you're constantly talking about him. And it's not like Cyrus is off the hook either. He's always looking at you as if you've hung the moon. At Spoons the other night, I heard him mention you and "where in the world" were you like ten times in five minutes." 

TJ took another sip of water hoping it would somehow cool down his face. Screw Amber for bringing this up now. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," was all he said.

"If you need anyone to talk to about this-" 

"-Amber!" Jonah Beck ran up to them in all his perfect Jonah Beck glory, smiling wide at them. "I didn't know you were coming," he told her. 

Amber tugged a piece of her hair behind her ear, "Yeah, Andi invited me." 

He looked glad to hear that, "Well you're always welcomed to come join us play." 

"I'm not exactly dressed for ultimate right now, but maybe next time." 

"Yeah, totally. So, uh, how do you know TJ? I didn't know you guys were friends." 

Amber's face changed in an instant from friendly to devious. He knew Jonah wouldn't be able to tell the difference, but TJ had lived long enough with her to read her well. 

"Oh, me and Tj are church pen pals." 

TJ nearly spit out his water. 

They were what!?

Jonah seemed just as confused, "You have pen pals in church?" 

She nodded frantically, "Once a year we're sent on a church outing and they give us pen pals to keep in touch with. My first year I was paired with TJ and the rest is history." 

TJ added, "Those outings are the absolute worst. You think you know the bible until you're forced to do only Jesus crafts and enough team bonding to last a life time." 

"Remember how you dropped Calvin Spencer during trust falls?" Amber laughed and gave him a good natured shove.

TJ let out an exasperated breath of air, "Don't remind me. It had just rained too, so all the grass was practically mud. He was caked in it and wouldn't talk to me for the rest of the week." 

Jonah watched them tennis match the conversation with a bright smile, "That's awesome! I didn't know either of you were religious. What church do you guys go to?" 

Amber waved a hand, "Different ones, but we partner together to afford the outing each year." 

"JONAH! GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THE GAME!" Buffy's shout knocked them all out of their haze of conversation. 

He looked at them sadly and pointed back in the direction of the field, "Gotta get back out there, but it was awesome talking with you two!" 

Once he ran off, Amber and TJ broke into silent laughter. 

***

They managed to keep making up more and more stories throughout the month. It got to a point where both TJ and Amber weren't even sure which ones were told to which person. 

No one actually believed them anymore. Whenever someone tried to clarify a story or ask how they "really" knew each other, they'd bat their eyes innocently and retale another lie. All they really knew was that TJ and Amber weren't going to give up the answer that easily and were having much more fun playing this game. 

Amber would run into his room after getting back from Andi's and tell him, "We both met on a ski trip in Norway when we were eight and got trapped in a bear cave." 

Or TJ would be at the park with Cyrus on the swings and he'd try and bring up Amber, to which TJ would go, "Amber? You mean Anya the Russian Spy I met on twitter?"

All their friends were getting a bit frustrated by this long running gag, but they only used it as fuel to figure out how they were really connected. Whenever they'd sit at the Spoon before close, they'd spit off reasonings hoping TJ would stop at one and congratulate them all for putting all the pieces together. 

Maybe it was getting a little mean, but it was certainly still one of the most entertaining ways to spend his time as he sat quietly in the booth with Cyrus half asleep on his shoulder and their bickering the only noise in the restaurant.

***

The Good Hair Crew were still trying to discern Amber and TJ's connection by the time high school came around the bend. TJ had managed to get on the varsity basketball team as a freshman, so they would always go and support him during games. 

Tonight Cyrus, Andi, and Buffy were in the front row of the stands and the game was starting in ten minutes. TJ's team was gathering around the court and people were filing into the stands until they were packed like sardines. Even without the midsummer heat, Cyrus knew TJ had started using less hair gel to keep it from becoming the same mess it had in summer. Truthfully, Cyrus liked TJ's hair better without all the product, as it looked more soft to the touch. He shook his head out at the thought. Not the time.

He turned his attention to his friends; Buffy had a notebook open on her lap and was frantically scribbling notes as Andi rambled. 

"Childhood friends? Cyrus, has TJ ever moved in his life? Andi, has Amber?" 

Cyrus frowned, "Not that I'm aware of." 

Andi nodded, "Yeah, same. She's always been in Shadyside." 

"Did they ever have any extracurriculars together? All TJ does is basketball, though, and Amber never struck me as one to go to games," Buffy said with a hint of frustration as she tapped her pen on the pages.

"Maybe they really are just jazz camp friends," Andi shrugged, "I mean, that's what they first told us right? Maybe it was the truth." 

All of a sudden, Marty caught Buffy's eye from the sidelines and waved. Buffy returned it with a soft smile. 

They watched him jog over to them and sit beside Buffy, "Whatcha got there?" 

"We're trying to figure out how TJ and Amber know each other," Cyrus answered. 

Marty ran a hand through his light hair, already sweaty from the warmth of the gym, and gave a short laugh, "You're joking right?" 

Cyrus' brows furrowed, "Why would we be joking?" 

"Cause aren't you," he pointed at Cyrus, "and you," and then at Andi, "dating those two?" 

It was Buffy's turn to laugh manically as her friend's faces heated up and they fiercelly denied him. 

Marty gave them unconvinced looks, but carried on, "Well, since it seems none of you had the bright idea to just grab a yearbook, I guess I get to be the one to explain it to you. Amber and TJ Kippen." 

Buffy blinked, "Excuse me?" 

"Kippen. With a K. Both of them. Did you guys seriously not know this?" 

They all were staring at Marty with their mouths gaping as if he'd just told them God existed. Buffy threw down her notebook in defeat. 

"TJ!" she shouted and jumped up.

TJ turned in the direction of her voice and seemed surprise to see her walking with a determination that only meant you needed to get the fuck out of her way. 

Cyrus and Andi followed at her heels to keep up. 

"You're a Kippen," Buffy said slowly, "and so is she." 

TJ, that jerk, grinned wildly, "Hey, you guys finally caught on. Congrats!" 

Buffy huffed in annoyance, but she had a small smile slip through. She grabbed Andi's wrist and dragged her back to the bleachers as the game was about to begin, but Cyrus stayed standing in front of TJ. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cyrus asked. His eyes were full of something akin to betrayal at the thought that TJ wouldn't just tell him something so important. 

TJ's face softened, "Hey, Underdog, i wanted to, believe me. But if I had told you, would you have actually kept it from Andi and Buffy?" 

Cyrus hesitated. 

"Exactly," TJ glanced at the clock, "But hey, to make it up to you, want to go to the Spoon after our game? Just you and me. Promise I'll answer any question about me you want to know." 

"Sounds like a-" 

"Sounds like a date." 

Amber appeared over TJ's shoulder smirking down at them. TJ groaned and shoved her off gently.

Cyrus blushed heavily, but didn't correct her. TJ felt his heart flutter at that. 

As Cyrus went back to join his friends, TJ told her that they'd figured out they were siblings. She rolled her eyes, "it was fun while it lasted." 

"TJ! Games about to start, stop chatting," one of his teammates called over. TJ raised a hand to acknowledge he'd heard him.

"Good luck!" Amber ruffled his hair again, "And good job at using less gel. It looks nice like this." 

TJ ran in to join his teammates and saw Amber go sit with Cyrus and his friends. They immediately bombarded her with questions. They all seemed to get along well, which sent a wave of happiness throughout him.

High school was going to be good.

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely written at eleven PM and isnt very fleshed out, but I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also Jonah's entire part was inspired by something my friend, who is a girl, said unironically after health class.


End file.
